peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 December 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-12-09 ; Comments *Peel has problems playing the Hippy Dribble single, which sticks after 30 seconds and then repeats the same segment over and over. It seems to take another 40 seconds before Peel notices and stops it. "Brothers and sisters, do you believe this? Once again we've got problems with a defective turntable. I'm at a loss for words, I'll be honest with you... why is it doing this? It plays perfectly well at home, plays perfectly well on every other turntable that I've tried it on... This sounds like hospital radio, but it's an insult to hospital radio to suggest that this is the way that things go there." The record plays fine when switched to an alternative deck. *Peel tells how he got up on stage halfway through the debut UK gig of Loudon Wainwright III to tell people to stop talking, or clear off. It's something he says he has only done twice, the other occasion being when Son House played at the 100 Club on London's Oxford Street. On both occasions he offered to refund the people's money if only they'd leave so the people who wanted to listen could do so. (It appears that the Son House gig took place on 1970-06-30 or 1970-07-14.http://www.sundayblues.org/docs/1970londonsessions.doc) *The Legion of Superheroes single could be found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Wagon Christ #1. Debut broadcast. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Stereo Nation: Oh Carol (Javeena) (LP - Jambo) Sub Dub *AC Acoustics: Like Ribbons (single) Elemental *Wagon Christ: REO Speedgarage (session) *Hippy Dribble: Eskimo (Cheerleader EP) Half A Cow *''(JP: 'When I lived in Dallas, Texas in the mid-1960s I was going out with this girl called Nancy who worked for Braniff airlines, she was an air hostess. I was such a pillock that I used to drive her 600 miles up to Kansas City to spend the weekends with another man. I used to lavish her with extravagant gifts and the only thing she ever gave me was a copy of a record by Arthur Alexander called, 'You Better Move On', which seemed to me to be a message and quite clearly was a message. Anyway, this is a tune by Arthur Alexander.')'' *Arthur Alexander: You Better Listen To Me (LP - Bill Haney's Atlanta Soul Brotherhood) Kent CDKEND 159 *News at 10:30 *Hixxy & UFO: Back In Business (Noise Sampler Vol 2 12") Noise Records *''(JP: 'That's on the same turntable that wouldn't play the Hippy Dribble record before the news. If it goes wrong again I'm going to destroy it on the air and you'll be able to join in.')'' *Loudon Wainwright III: The Swimming Song (LP - The BBC Sessions) Strange Fruit *Fanzine: Clockwork (b-side 'Magazine Actress' 7") Spangle *John Callaghan: Give Me Some Air (7" - I'm Not Comfortable Inside My Mind) Warp 7WAP 110 *Dany Engogo & Les Coeurs Brises: Danva (LP - Horizon) *Wagon Christ: Melotronic (session) *Eilert Pilarm: That's All Right Mama (album - Eilert Is Back) Green Pig Production *''(JP: 'In tomorrow night's programme it's 'Green Green Grass of Home'. Has to be heard to be believed.')'' *Fourth Quartet: Untitled *Famous Monsters: International Monster Presentation (LP - In The Night!!!) Bong Load *Legion Of Super-Heroes: The Great Namedropper Pts 1 & 2 (7") Amy AMY 971 *''(JP: 'I had heard almost all of the people who were mentioned in the course of that, including the Norman Luboff Choir, but until this week I'd never heard Vito & the Salutations. A track by them crops up on the latest issue of Ace Records of "The Golden Age of American Rock 'n' Roll". It's volume 7.')'' *Vito & The Salutations: Unchained Melody (album - The Golden Age of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 7) Ace CDCHD 700 *''(JP: 'What a treat to hear that after all of these years.')'' *Wagon Christ: It Is Always Now All Of It Is Now (session) *Cato: Feng Shui (7") Stupid Cat *News at 11:30 *Hofman: Soundtrack The Feast (Reach Around Hofman EP) Vibrations From The Edge Of Sanity *Bitter Springs: Mind Baby's Head (LP - Five Die Filming This Lazy Lark) Vespertine 007 *Wagon Christ: Memory Towel Acid Rinse (session) *Belle & Sebastian: Slow Graffiti (This Is Just A Modern Rock Song EP) Jeepster *Woodbine: Complete Control (LP - Woodbine) Domino *?: Joining Of The Clans (12") (Possibly DJ Frantic's 'Braveheart' (Discog) or a remix of it. File ;Name *1998-12-09 Peel19981209 Wagon Christ a *1998-12-09 Peel19981209 Wagon Christ b ;Length *01:01:42 *00:46:48 ;Other *Full 110 minute show. ;Available *Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:AndrewT Category:Unknown